Hypno-Birthday To You
"Hypno-Birthday to You" is the second segment of the 9th episode of season one. Summary Jimmy uses his Hypno-beam to hypnotize his parents into thinking it is his birthday the next day, because he wanted a newer chemistry kit that contained what he needed in order to create a new Hyper Cube. The hypnotism doesn't wear off, and he so his parents believe his birthday is every day. After many birthdays, the clown accidentally destroys the Hypno-beam with a hammer. When he does this, Jimmy's parents are no longer hypnotized, however, to teach him a lesson they don't reveal this until after they tell Jimmy that he is having his 18th birthday and he has to leave the house for college, and have him confess to why he hypnotized them. Unfortunately, however, the clown charges a hefty fee to the Neutrons for all of the birthday parties and Jimmy is punished by having to work off the fee by cleaning the floors at school for the rest of the summer. Lastly, the episode ends with Carl being chased by the llama he had been previously chasing much to his fear. Trivia *Judy does not blink while she was being hypnotized, but Hugh does. * The clown is voiced by Ben Stein, who voices the H.P from The Fairly Oddparents. * Mr. Giggles works for "Clown Service", his bill includes 13 different rows. The column labels give the date (July 9th - July 18th), description of what is being charged, the price of one unit, the quantity, and the total for the row. * Jimmy mentions at the start of the episode that his birthday is three months away. Given that Mr. Giggle's invoice has July as the month, Jimmy's birthday is in October. *Some of the items that Mr. Giggle's charges includes "General Clowning" which he charges $45 to do. He performs this five different times on July 14th and ultimately charges Judy $200 for this. ** Another charge is for "Funny Poetry" which cost $30 a unit, Mr. Giggles does this 5 times so the total is $150. ** It appears that anything added "With Style" is an extra $15 compared to that same unit without style. (Balloon Art WS and Mime WS compared to their counterparts without any style). ** Retroville has a 4% tax rate as seen on the invoice. Subtracting the $70 tax from the grand total of the invoice ($1695) gives you $1625. Divide this amount by $70 gives you roughly 4%. * On the second day of Jimmy's birthday if you listen carefully in the background, you can hear a kid say "Yeah, when I grow up." * This is the first episode where Jimmy and Cindy don't fight or antagonize each other. * The music that can be heard in the background when the parties start is reminiscent of that of the Beatles' "Birthday" from The Beatles (The White Album). Goofs * The Ultra Deluxe Chemistry set is purported to contain "every element from Aluminum to Zirconium"; in reality however a children's chemistry set could never contain every single element as certain elements - such as Uranium or Plutonium - are illegal for civilians to possess, and certain elements - such as metallic Potassium - would also be very dangerous for a child to handle. *When Hugh says "Hiya, clown!", he walks through a table. *Judy's hair appears to be going through the couch when she was being hypnotized. *This episode takes place in July and Jimmy says that his birthday is in three months, which means that his birthday must be sometime in October, but most sources claim that Jimmy's birthday is in March. *After Hugh says "Don't burn down the house, son!", his hand can be seen going through the door knob as he closes the door. Quotes *'Sheen': (admiring clown's abilities) That's awesome! No it's better than awesome... It's clownificent! *Cindy: Let me guess, Neutron, you finally driven your parents insane! *Libby: We something's going on and we're gonna find out what! *Mrs. Neutron: (comes with the sweets) Cindy! Libby! Have some cake and goody bags! *Jimmy: You were saying ...? *Cindy and Libby: Happy Birthday, Jimmy! *Mr. Giggles: How about the quarter behind the ear? *Oleander: You did that yesterday! *Mr. Giggles: I can make my hair go up and down. *Amber: You did that on Thursday! *Oleander, Kevin and Amber: (chanting) New tricks, new tricks, new tricks! 'Time Cards Shown:' *The Next Day (Three times: First being the first title card, second being after "That Night", and the third time being the last title card) *That Night *Four Days Later Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes